una hermosa equivocacion
by Yuei-chan
Summary: anna quiere descubrir la verdad:para eso tendra que entrar a ala mansion Asakura cueste lo que cueste,sin saber que pueda encontrar ahi adentro. HaoxAnnaxYoh.


**Notas de autor:** hola jejeje otra vez molestando supongo, bueno siempre pensé que esta historia sería interesante, está inspirado en el libro "el novio equivocado" de lee wilkinson. Cuando la leí me atrapo y en una noche ya había terminado su lectura jejenes no pude evitar imaginarme a Anna, yoh y hao como los personajes principales, porque sus caracteres eran perfectos para hacer de la historia mas increíble, y aunque quería terminar un fic para iniciar otro las ganas me superaron, obviamente todo depende de mi y como la exprese, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, discúlpenme por el anterior fic pero tratare de actualizarlo con mas coherencia creo que estoy aprendiendo y espero superarme.

**Aclaración**: los personajes no son míos les pertenece a nuestro querido sensei.

_**Una hermosa equivocación**_

_**Capitulo 1: **_primer paso en falso

El tren se movía con lentitud, pero Anna apenas desvió su vista por la venta.

En su mente solo había dudas que planeaba responder ¿y si su abuelo había sido engañado y desposeído de lo que era suyo por derecho? Después de tantos años, tenía pocas posibilidades de descubrir la verdad pero al darse cuenta ya estaba a mitad de camino y había llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirse.

Pensaba en la impotencia y sufrimiento que el abuelo había ocultado durante años, torció el diamante del anillo que llevaba en su mano y se convenció a si misma que el fin justificaba los medios. Si la historia que le había contado era cierta, no permitiría que los asakura se salieran con la suya.

Ocultando su rencor, llamo a la mansión asakura para informar al mayordomo su hora de llegada y es que tan solo termino de hablar en su mente volvieron aquellos amargos momentos.

Incorporándose en su asiento miro hacia delante para cerrar los ojos y recordar cuando él había quedado postrado y las enfermedades consumían los únicos ahorros que tenían, ella se había visto obligada a abandonar sus estudios para conseguir trabajo. Como en ese entonces las oportunidades eran escasas no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar oferta de ser modelo.

Quizás Esta historia nunca habría sido revelada si el abuelo no hubiese leído un artículo sobre hao asakura en el diario y en su lecho de muerte hablar de su herencia robada.

-flash back-

-yo era el hijo mayor. El heredero de todo, del palacio, las propiedades y el titulo debería haber sido todos míos…debería haber luchado por mis derechos.

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?

-estaba enfermo y cuando volví aun lo padecía. Cuando llegue de la guerra descubrí que mis padres habían muerto y que mi pequeño hermano era el señor asakura gracias a la aparición de un nuevo testamento…sé que estaba ocultando algo, de hecho algo que solo yo no sabía…pero nadie dijo nada. Siempre tuve una enemistad con yohmei pero ese era mi hogar y ni siquiera me dejo entrar. Tu abuela siempre estuvo a mi lado y luchamos juntos lejos de esa familia por eso antes de casarnos me cambie el apellido por el de ella.

-Fin del flash back-

Cada vez mas agitado e incoherente, había estado murmurando durante horas de una caja con escudo familiar que contenían las llaves para abrir un cofre con las escrituras del árbol genealógico de la familia que colgaba en las paredes de la biblioteca de palacio y una gran biblia se los asakura que se guardaba en la capilla.

Aun que le costaba creerle Anna empezó a buscar pruebas y ante su sorpresa la encontró, era verdad en sus manos se encontraban las mencionadas llaves, y al tiempo de mirarlas crecía el deseo de conocer la verdad.

Entonces se apresuro a leer el diario que mencionaba que hao asakura, un importante empresario, visitaría la capital la próxima semana, y aunque el resto eran puras estupideces como cuantas cadenas de hoteles tenia por todo el mundo hubo un dato que le intereso. "el soltero de oro" de larga cabellera celebraría una fiesta en su honor, a pesar de ser un hombre reservado de fría mirada, y no solo eso sino que también era conocido por su exigencia y debilidad por las mujeres bonitas y es que después de la muerte de sus abuelos y la ausencia de sus padres en la gran casa que tenían en izumo era visitado continuamente por jovencitas invitadas por él.

"debilidad por las mujeres bonitas" aun que le costaba, tenía que admitirlo, Anna sabía que encajaba en esa categoría. Tendría que conocerlo y utilizar su belleza para que la invitara a…

¡NO! Eso era completamente contrario a su forma de ser.

Pero durante las 2 semanas siguientes, mientras trataba de asimilar la pérdida de su abuelo, el deseo de descubrir lo que paso verdaderamente fue aumentando a tal punto de convertirse en una decisión tomada. SI, tendría que entrar de cualquier forma a la mansión de los asakura y la mejor forma era que hao la invitara.

Aun que intento resistirse por razones prácticas. Pensando, Incluso si se atrevía a realizarlo tenía pocas posibilidades de acercarse lo suficiente a él como para llamar su atención. Y se había convencido de eso cuando el destino decidió intervenir.

La agencia de modelos en la que trabajaba, la había contratado para una serie de anuncios de un importante perfume. Esta propuesta le llego en forma de invitación para una fiesta en un lujoso hotel.

Aquella noche, se puso lo más deslumbrante que pudo y mezclándose con las personas mientras veía de lejos la celebración al huésped de honor.

Hao era totalmente diferente a lo que describían en el diario, su pelo castaño no era tan largo, llevaba siempre una encantadora sonrisa y parecía una persona muy agradable, para nada reservado o con mirada fría. A pesar de su ropa elegante y su cortesía por la atención que recibía parecía que no disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Ella no tenia vida social su duro carácter alejaba a quienes intentaban acercarse, sabía que sus padres la había abandonado y que fue criada por el hombre que la encontró, quizás por eso estaba haciendo todo eso, necesitaba una forma de cómo agradecerle, aun que aun se sonrojaba por los métodos.

Sosteniendo una copa de champan, espero a que el anfitrión estuviera solo y entonces avanzo, tropezando con él apropósito para que tirara un poco de la bebida en su vestido.

Hao se disculpo con cortesía y ella solo sonrió.

-no, la culpa fue mía

- sos Anna kyouyama! Vi tus fotos en la revista. Discúlpame…

Sacando un pañuelo, intento secarla.

-yo soy asakura, hao asakura…-mirando la mancha- jijiji creo que lo empeore.

-no te preocupes. De todas formas pensaba irme.

- yo, eh… supongo que estas acompañada. n.n

-vine sola

- en ese caso ¿podría acompañarte a tu casa? Me siento culpable por tu vestido jijiji Claro si no es molestia.

Anna no esperaba tanta amabilidad. No encajaba con el artículo. ¿O quizás era una táctica?

-pero…no quiero que te pierdas tu fiesta

-la verdad, las fiestas no son lo mío ¿viniste con auto?

-no

Ignorando la aguda mirada de su guardaespaldas prosiguió.

-entonces vamos.

Ella dudo.

-pensaba cenar algo ante. Los aperitivos nunca son suficientes.

-quizás querrías cenar conmigo…

-me encantaría, señor asakura.

- dime yoh

-yoh?- "no se llamaba hao?"

-si, no preguntes, solo yoh :)

-de acuerdo yoh. -pensó que por ahí era algún apodo así que no había problema.

-no conozco la capital-admitió él- pero creo que por acá hay buenos restaurantes.

-ahora que lo pienso- Como si acabara de acordarse del vestido- creo que debería irme a casa. No estoy en condiciones.

-¿quizás quieras cenar en mi suite?

Había conseguido lo que quería. No tendría problemas en controlarlo si se llevaba a propasar aunque parecía bastante inofensivo.

-me encantaría.

Por suerte su guardaespaldas llamado amidamaru lo dejo solo, por ahora el plan estaba marchando bien solo tenía que mantenerlo.

Y lo consiguió. Más de lo que esperaba. Yoh desde ese día no la había dejado sola a acepción para cumplir sus compromisos. El siempre estaba atento a ella y de alguna forma la aceptaba como era en verdad y es que después de muchas conversaciones se dio cuenta que ya no actuaba y que hasta disfrutaba su compañía. Pero con el calendario lleno nunca estaban totalmente solos y la invitación que esperaba nunca llego.

En los últimos días de su estadía antes de irse yoh saco un anillo y le pidió que se comprometiera con ella.

-yoh…-no entendía ¿estaba feliz?-pero… es dema…demasiado pronto…apenas nos conocemos… y llevamos vidas muy diferentes.

-por favor, annita. Ve a izumo. Pasa un mes conmigo y podrás conocerme en verdad.

-…-

-si no quieres ir me quedare…

-no, digo que me gustaría ir a izumo, pero no ahora dame tiempo…

-¡si! Eso me pone muy feliz, te estaré esperando solo decime cuando y te prometo que iré a buscarte…pero mientras tanto quiero que tengas esto- le pone el anillo con nerviosismo-

-si-no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sabía que estaba ruborizada aun así se limito a mirarlo con ternura. El era una gran persona pero no podía evitar pensar en el plan y enamorarse no estaba en los planes.

-muy bien-la beso con torpeza –te estaré esperando-dijo antes de meterse al taxi que lo espera para marcharse.

Otra vez El tren había vuelto a la marcha, él estaría en la estación esperándola.

Suspiro. Hubiera sido fácil si yoh asakura no fuera tan bueno con ella. Pero no podía permitir que le gustara. Debía recordar que ellos eran sus enemigos y que pronto reclamaría algo que pertenecía a su abuelo y a ella como su única heredera.

Era la última parada y solo pocas personas bajaron, miro para todos lados y no había nadie, camino afuera de la estación esperando ver a su prometido, pero…

-no vino?

Solo había un hombre con anteojos negros. Decidió ir a una cabina para llamar otra vez…

-Kyouyama?

Dándose la vuelta, Anna se encontró frente a unos hermosos ojos castaños que la veían de manera penetrante, como queriendo leerle el alma no entendía por qué luchaba por desviar su mirada y es que el nerviosismo empezaba a apoderarse de ella de manera inesperada.

-s-si

Intento convencerse de que era solo sorpresa por el encuentro en vez de la atracción lo que no le permitía hablar con claridad.

Tenía un largo cabello castaño y una sonrisa sarcástica, apoyado en un lujoso auto con pantalón de vestir y con la mitad de la camisa abierta parecía un sueño. Era igual a yoh pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, sin duda no tenía la inocencia que lo caracterizaba pero de igual manera tenia la necesidad de odiarlo, si solo se lo permitiera.

-me temo que yoh no pudo venir… y vine en su lugar.-dijo con tranquilidad.

Por la familiaridad con la que hablaba dudo que fuera un empleado.

"¿Quién ese hombre?"

-soy hao asakura

Anna se sorprendió. Ni siquiera pudo ocultarlo, acaso con quien estaba no era hao, ¿acaso yoh no se llamaba hao?

-te sorprendiste.

No valía la pena ocultarlo, pero simplemente las palabras le salieron de la boca.

-creí…en el diario decía..

-¿Qué yo iba a la capital?

Miro a un costado, era obvia la respuesta.

-comprendo…bueno, tenía que ir yo, pero odio los circos y yoh se ofreció. No te sientas mal se suponía que nadie se tenía que enterar. ¿Y nos confundiste?

Otra vez esa sonrisa cínica como burlando se de ella ¿Quién se creía?

-querida, aparte de que me esperabas a mi ¿Cómo pudiste confundirnos? Somos totalmente diferentes.

-Eso es mentira, es posible que sean hasta gemelos, físicamente son iguales.-

Anna aun estaba confundida pero tenía que contestarle de alguna forma, y que más que la verdad:

-el me dijo que se llamaba hao, no sabía que tenía un hermano.

Aun que recordando ese día le había parecido extraño que preferia que le diga yoh, mas nunca pregunto.

-supongo que no lo conoces. – ¬¬

Hao se limito a mirarla de arriba abajo y nisiquiera lo disimuló, simplemente sonrió para que después, En un rápido movimiento, tomar su mano izquierda viéndola de cerca. Anna no pudo hacer nada, por el simple contacto su cuerpo se había paralizado totalmente.

-si lo confundiste por mí, es extraño que no hallas pedido algo mas, no sé, quizás ¿mas caro?…

Sabía lo que quería decir, se refería al anillo, la estaba tratando como una chica fácil y no se lo permitiría. Saco la mano de su agarre para darle una bofetada con la otra pero…

-OÓ

Él la detuvo….

-yoh debe tener mucho valor-

-que ingenuo eres… aun puedo usar mi mano izquierda! ÒoÓ!

-O.O

Su sorpresa desapareció en un instante para volver a mirarla con su, ya, sonrisa fastidiosa.

-..Te vas a quedar un mes en la mansión, no?

-tu hermano me invito-aun estaba molesta.

-supongo que te sobra persuasión, yoh no suele invitar a mujeres por mas que sean muy bonita.

-esas! son su pociones tuyas u.ú

Pareció estar furioso por su cometario, pero después solo endureció la mirada sobre ella.

-si vas a estar en mi casa deberías tener cuidado.

- de que.

Sonrió plácidamente.

-de no salir quemada.

Anna se quedo impresionada sin duda esa era una amenaza. Ese joven le causa escalos fríos y de alguna forma lograba lo imposible: intimidarla. Pero sabía que no se dejaría, ante nadie, si estaba vez lo había logrado seria la ultima, aunque tuviera la mirada más penetrante y hermosa que hubiere visto en la vida.

Continuará….

Hola! :) espero que les guste! Sé que desaparecí por casi un mes jejeje pero es que no quería publicar rápido por que tenía que corregir muchas cosas :S tiene el mínimo de caritas! Aun que las amo casi no hizo falta… para mi otro fic ya está listo un tercer capítulo solo me falta dar los últimos toque… espero haber mejorado en la coherencia y la ortografía… muchas gracias por leer! Saludos a todos! Besos!

Hanako-chan


End file.
